


Tossing and Turning

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eldritchfuck Roseworld, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nepeta waits for something that is certain to come.
Kudos: 4
Collections: EldritchfuckRoseworld, anonymous





	Tossing and Turning

Nights are the worst. She tosses and turns, unable to sleep. Only once has it been this long between Rose’s challenges. Only once has she neglected to send nightmares to anyone of them for nights on end, refused to call anyone in to even kiss her boots. 

That was when the worst of it happened. Nepeta can feel the invasion in her thinkpan even now, nearly two sweeps later. Like something was squeezing inside of her head, wriggling its thoughts into her. She was unable to deny those thoughts, to stop herself from obeying the whispered commands she was given. All for Rose’s pleasure. 

That was the day she finally broke, the fire in her eyes that Equius used to love dying out in an instant. The day she knew she would die alone, surrounded by the empty shells of her friends.

There’s nothing she can do to keep that from happening again, when Rose decides to come back to them. Nothing except wait, curled under the covers, shivering despite the overbearing heat of trolls and humans in one small space. The blanket scratches her skin, rubbed raw where the coarse fabric is all she has to protect herself. All she’s had for what feels like as long as she can remember. She pulls tighter, tighter, ignoring the feelings inside and focusing on the squeeze of her sole possession around her broken body. 

The silence is palpable, every breath an imposition, every creak a threat. Something scratches at the walls, but they’ve long since learned to pretend they don’t hear. Nepeta should be used to the images in her sleep. It seems more often that her sheets are covered in sweat upon waking than they aren’t. Yet she doesn’t sleep. Doesn’t dare. 

She’s supposed to be the brave one. That’s what she’s always purrided herself in. Yet, she falters. She hopes someone else gets the terrors on their pan when Rose decides it’s time. She prays to whatever gods will listen that it isn’t her. It’s pitiful, she knows. What can she do but save herself out here? After what she did to the others, after that day.

Nights are the worst.


End file.
